


The Distance of Time

by AmourFonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jack Kline, Crushes, Destiel - Freeform, Encouragement, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Innocent Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline is Eighteen Years Old, Jack in Love, Kissing, Klinchester, Loving Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sam in Love, Secretly a Virgin, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourFonce/pseuds/AmourFonce
Summary: After leaving the Bunker to attend Stanford University, Jack spends his first year away being severely home sick. Tired of studying and tired of being in a relationship with Clark Barker- who he does not love- Jack leaves campus and travels back to the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. All in hopes to see Sam Winchester.Though when Jack arrives back home there is a tension between him and Sam, who is upset to see Jack after what happened between them in the past.





	The Distance of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea... that became a big one-shot.  
> Please excuse possible mistakes. Thank you so much and enjoy reading. C:

 

Young Jack Kline sat in the far side of the classroom feverishly writing the answer to the very last essay question on his exam paper. It was Thursday and the last day of midterms for Jack. Still he longed for the exam to be over so he could be free to go back to his dorm and finally relax. Probably watch a little TV and listen to some music. Anything to get his mind away from all the constant studying and doing assignments.

It was his first full year at Stanford University and the winter term had been murder on Jack. Not only because of all the hard work he did and the sleepless nights but because he missed home. Sore hearted and anxiety ridden Jack deeply missed Castiel and Dean, his beloved adoptive fathers. And he always made sure to keep up with speaking to them often enough. Though still Jack grew homesick. Even with the distractions of studying, dating and sometimes going to parties, the days still came when Jack’s dorm room became suffocating and he yearned to be back at the bunker in Kansas.

It all made Jack dutiful in making phone calls and video chats with his family. Informing them that classes were going well and his grades were high as always. Though he never told them about his homesickness because in all honesty, Jack didn’t want them to worry about him. So he kept most of his internal pain to himself.  

“How are things with money, dear? Let me know when you need cash.” Castiel, always made sure to say.

“Though not too much! We need to make sure to cover your tuition for the up-coming semesters.” Dean would butt in immediately making Cas playfully roll his eyes. But then Cas would eventually nod his head.

“Dean’s right, we’re going to have to be as frugal as possible. But Jack don’t hesitate to ask for anything. Okay?” Castiel commented.

“Okay, Castiel I will.” Jack would reply quickly with a fake smile then quickly tell his fathers that he had to get back to studying. Which was true because exams were coming at the young student left and right.

 

Though one time Castiel stopped Jack before he could close out the video chat,  

“Hey Jack! hold on say hi to Sam really quick!” Cas’ tone was light and casual and the screen showed Castiel turning around to get Sam’s attention.

Jack started to protest but it was too late. Dean’s brother, Sam, had been walking passed Castiel with a cup of coffee in hand. Not looking at the screen or paying much attention to the conversation going on. Though as Castiel motioned for him to come over Sam complied without protest. And just as Sam took a seat in front of the laptop Dean called for Castiel from the kitchen.

“Hold on, guys, I’ll be right back.” Castiel quickly excused himself and went over to Dean.

Paralyzed and suddenly flushed Jack looked down at his computer’s key board. Breathing deeply and unable to find the ability to look up at the screen. Unable to speak. On the other side, Sam sat with his face resting in his palm. Looking at the young man on the screen. The two sat in a deep silence for a moment before Jack lifted a hand to shut off the laptop.

But he didn’t.

He froze. Again. His eyes slowly roaming up from the keyboard to look at the man on the screen. Breathing unevenly Jack’s hand went to his lips. Pressing against them lightly and anxiously.

Sam watched the tiny gesture and blinked slowly. Then he finally spoke,

“How have you been?” 

“I’ve been ok.” Jack replied simply but with a furrowed brow. His hands shaking and throat going cold.

“How do you like Stanford?” Sam asked now playing with the handle of his coffee mug.

“I love it…” Jack breathed out and swallowed. “It’s great.”

Sam could see Jack’s anxiousness and sighed quietly. Staring into the screen he studied the young student and pressed his own lips together to hide the fact that they were trembling also. A silence fell over between them again but this time the two looked into the screen directly at one another. Their eyes locking together now.

It was pleasant as well as exhausting for them. But there they were. Seeing and speaking to each other…for in months. Since that night….

“Sam,” Jack finally began to speak again. “I’m sorry about last- “

 

“Hey Sammy! What do you want to eat tonight!” Dean suddenly shouted from the kitchen. He and Cas were trying to order take out but it ended up in a light couple’s quarrel.  “Castiel doesn’t know how to make up his mind.”

“Dean, I already told you everything tastes like molecules to me, anyway.” Castiel bickered. Lightly slapping Dean on his shoulder then squeezing it.

Sam ripped his eyes from the screen and answered, “Chinese sounds good as always.”

Dean nodded and immediately grabbed his cell phone while Castiel returned to the large table where Sam was sitting.

“As you can see Jack, it’s the same ole stuff over here.” Castiel grinned while taking a seat. Jack faked a soft chuckle and looked down. Only peeking up to see Sam who was now taking a sip of his coffee. Appearing nonchalant.

“I’ll catch you guys later. I have some studying to get back to.” Jack said as quickly as possible. Castiel nodded and so did Sam.

“Catch you later, son!” Cas said. Sam put his mug down and said also,

“Bye Jack.”

            Jack waved than switched off his computer quickly. Fighting the urge to throw it against the wall he pushed it away and got out his small dorm bed. Quickly, he walked to the bathroom, thankful that his roommates weren’t around to hear him slam to door shut. Inside Jack fell to the floor, sobbing and collapsing in tears….

 

That was months ago and now, Jack stared at his exam paper, distracted by the unexpected memory that came to mind. Moments rolled passed and He didn’t notice when it was times up for the exam and class was over.

Students rushed to turn in their papers and hustled out the lecture hall while Jack sat still for a moment, motionless and utterly paralyzed. Just like he was on the video call with Sam. He blinked and shook his head. Trying to block the memory now. Trying to keep it locked away like he did for so long.

Still it wasn’t only the video chat that Jack practiced to repress. There were other things as well. But he sat still as he kept all the thoughts and memories at bay. Then when he was ready Jack stood up and turned in his exam paper.

Exhausted and hungry, Jack walked across campus to the cafeteria to grab a to-go meal. With tests over and everyone shattering around the dining was packed. And Jack regretted being the last person to leave class because it made him the last one in a very long line. A little pissed, Jack grumbled and stood in line. Eavesdropping on other student’s conversations and tapping his foot.

As he waited for his chance to make his order. Jack’s eye sight was suddenly covered by a pair of hands.

“Guess who?” A familiar voice laughed.

“Clarkkk!” Jack exclaimed, making Clark Barker, a tall, dark and handsome young man, laugh again.

“Hey, babe.” Clark grinned at Jack’s reaction and grabbed him by the waist. kissing him lightly. Jack kissed his boyfriend back and rolled his eyes,

“Hey, you kinda had me there for a second.”

 “Yeah my bad, Jack.” Clark smiled and kept his arm around Jack’s waist.

The two boys had been dating since the beginning of the fall semester and even though their relationship was still fairly new, Jack and Clark enjoyed each other’s company.

“How was that exam, you complained about for ages?” Clark asked when they pulled apart.  
“It was alright…I’m just glad it’s over.” Jack with a frown, stepping forward as the line moved.

“Yeah same…now we can chill out. Especially with spring break coming in a couple of weeks. Did you make your mind up about the New York trip or were you still going to go back to Kansas?”  Clark lifted his brows hoping Jack would say what he hoped he would say. But Jack shook his head,

“I was actually going to go home. I can’t afford a trip to New York anyway, Clark.”

“Oh come on!” Clark exclaimed.

“I’m broke! Cas and Dean are not rich. And the last thing I want to do is bother them about a trip that isn’t even important to me.”

“Oh so getting straight A’s and not living a life is what’s important to you.” Clark teased.

“Yes! Wait, no!” Jack’s eyes popped open when he realized what he was saying. This made Clark laugh and as they approached the cashier. Jack hurried to make his order and went to grabbed his wallet when Clark stopped him.

“Well, at least let me treat your broke ass to dinner.” Clark grinned and inserted his own credit card. Jack rolled his eyes but didn’t protest…he was too tired and actually quite grateful to have his boyfriend pay for his meal.   

“Thanks!” Jack said sweetly.

“You’re welcome….” Clark ordered himself something to-go as well. Taking their food boxes and handing one over to Jack, Clark smirked. Taking Jack’s free hand, he suggested,

“Let’s go hang out for a bit.”

Jack lifted a brow and thought for a second. His actual plans were to just go to his room and finally chill out by himself. His roommates didn’t get out of their classes until later and he looked forward to having the dorm to himself. But Clark was giving him a puppy dog stare that made Jack blush and finally nod.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Clark said with glee and together they walked out the cafeteria, heading toward the dorms.

 

While alone Jack and Clark sat on Jack’s bed, together. Eating, talking and just watching a few TV series online. When they were done with their food Clark was generous enough to take Jack’s to-go box and throw it away for him.

“Got an extra toothbrush?” Clark asked and Jack nodded.

“What do you need it for?” a silly question, yes, but Jack asked it feeling suspicious of Clark. Clark chortled, “I honestly want to kiss you but I’m sure my breath smells like chicken….and hot dogs.”

“Ewww, hot dogs?” Jack scrunched up his face.

“Yes, I also had lunch because unlike you I don’t starve myself.” Clark hopped off Jack’s bed and went to the bathroom.  

“Hey! I just wasn’t hungry that day.” Jack lied. It was just last week when Jack had run so low on cash. But instead of calling home he patiently waited for the small monthly allowance from Dean to be added into his account at the end of the week. It was tough but Jack didn’t want to ever be a bother to his family. Even when they told him not to.

Listening to the sound of Clark brushing his teeth, Jack got up off the bed quickly to do the same. Playfully the two young men fought over the sink and spat out toothpaste at separate times. Though while Jack was bending down to rinse his mouth Clark quickly slapped his ass.

Jack spat up and squealed, “Hey!”

“Haha! Gotcha!” Clark jumped away before Jack could get him back. Going into Jack’s room the couple tussled a bit. Grabbing each other’s backsides and beginning to finally make out. Enjoying the minty taste in each other mouths and falling onto Jack’s bed.

Grappling for a moment on the bed, they wrestled lightly. Kissing all over and touching.  Jack laughed as Clark lightly bit on his neck and massaged his waist. It was only innocent for two seconds until Clark was tugging down Jack’s jeans.

“Um…” Jack swallowed back but Clark didn’t hear him. The darker haired young man was busing himself with sucking on Jack’s neck and reaching into his underwear.

“C-Clark?” Jack flinched up and pushed away as gently as possible. His thighs beginning to tremble and his hands going numb with nervousness.

Clark stopped as soon as Jack had flinched.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t…I don’t think I’m ready yet.” Jack answered quietly blushing and shaking all over suddenly.

It had been months, close to a year with their dating but still Jack wasn’t ready to have sex with Clark. Or with anything else other than make out because… he was a virgin. Though this was information Clark didn’t know about… After all this time he just figured Jack was the type who like to take things slow. Real slow.  

But the young man’s patience with Jack was finally wearing thin and so after hearing Jack’s word Clark grew annoyed and pissed.  

Jack caught Clark’s expression and frowned. Without saying much, Clark climbed off of Jack and fixed his slick hair.

“Um, Clark? We can still make out and stuff.” Jack mumbled but that made the young man scoff,

 “You’re fucking kidding me right?” He got off the bed and reached for his shoes. “You know what Jack, you’re a bit of a tease.”

 Jack furrowed his brow and gulped. Clark continued as he grabbed his jacket.

“Don’t talk to me until you’re ready.” Clark said lastly before leaving out the room.

“Clark wait!” Jack pulled up his pants and rushed out to follow Clark but it was useless. Clark threw his middle finger up without looking back.

Angry and embarrassed, Jack went back into his room and kicked the edge of his bed. Laying down and covering his face with his arms Jack curled into a ball. Too tired to be dealing with all his emotions right that second. But still he laid there Feeling ashamed for still being a virgin at eighteen. Ashamed for not being straight up with Clark in the first place.

It seemed like everyone was having sex with someone on campus anyway. Experimenting and finding out what they enjoyed. At parties, in cars, and in the dormitories. Sometimes Jack could hear people doing it from across the hall.

And yeah Jack would have the urge from time to time. The wanting and yearning for it would infect his body and he would secretly manhandle his cock in the shower to get over his urge. But in the end it never satisfied Jack.

 It just didn’t and he didn’t really want anyone else touching him. Not Clark or any of the other guys he knew. Or even girls. Jack just didn’t want to have sex…at least not with someone he didn’t love.

 

And there was someone he already loved. _Deeply._ Too much to be honest. But Jack didn’t have time to think of them. Because thinking about them always brought on a surge of emotions that he wasn’t prepared to deal with. But tonight Jack could barely fight it as he lay in his darkened room, aching.

He refused to even think of the name. Uselessly fighting himself, long moments passed as silence traveled across his ears and that’s when he unexpectedly felt it.

The name…

Instead of his lips and his mind, Jack’s beating heart spoke the name,

_‘Sam.’  
_

 

Old thoughts and memories flooded Jack’s mind and he shifted himself in the bed and sobbed in pain. He didn’t want to think of him… No, not him… Anyone but him.

  _Sam Winchester_.

There was no victory for Jack as everything crashed all around him and instantly Jack thought of the older man and yearned for him. Ultimately remembering what happened between them that night.

The night when Jack turned eighteen….

 

Castiel had wanted to throw a surprise party for Jack and everyone was there at the bunker to celebrate. There were golden birthday decorations everywhere and even a large caramel nougat cake. Jack was stunned as he saw his favorite colors and foods everywhere.

 And the evening was too good as Dean, Cas, Claire, Alex, Jodie and Donna presented gifts to Jack. And they simple gifts, all books and supplies for college because Jack was also going to be leaving for school soon. Jack was grateful to everyone there. Though as they all ate, talked and listened to music off Dean’s mixtapes, Jack noticed suddenly that Sam anywhere to be found.

In truth Sam had disappeared to his room. Signing a card and looking at the secret present he wanted to give to Jack. It was his old red Stanford hoodie. Sam felt weird about it, yes. But it was all he had to give and He actually wanted Jack to have it for when he went up to the University.

 Looking at the sweater brought back memories for him though. Memories of when he was young and leaving for school. Despite what his father’s protest. Sam remembered the hard nights he studied and the soft days he had with Jess...

A tear came to his eye as he folded the hoodie and slipped the card into the front pocket. Hoping Jack would like it Sam stepped forward to go drop the gift off in Jack’s bedroom. Still feeling too awkward to be giving Jack his sweater.

Then there was a little knock on the door and Sam stopped himself and said,

“Come in,” after clearing his throat. The door opened slowly and Jack peeped his dark brown head through.

“Everything okay, Sam?” Jack asked his eyes big and curious. Full of wonder like usual.  

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sam chuckled looking at the younger man. His eyes searching Jack’s for a brief moment then he looked down at the red sweater in his hands. Jack saw it too and read the big white letters that said: Stanford. Jack’s eyebrows shot up.

“What’s that?” he asked causally and Sam smiled,

“Just my old college sweater…and I know it’s strange as hell, but Jack I wanted you to have it.”

Sam stepped forward and handed the folded hoodie over to Jack.

Jack was stunned again. Not only because of the peculiar gift but truthfully because he was receiving another present. Feeling overwhelmed with gratefulness, Jack took the hoodie with a genuine smile. Which made Sam feel better deep down for not having a better gift to give.  

“Thanks Sam! I bet Dean and Cas told all you guys to give me school stuff on purpose to save money.”

Sam laughed loudly for a second then admitted,

 “Actually, Jack, it was my idea and believe me when I say it that college is expensive. So you’re going to get all the help you can from us all.”

Jack smiled and shook his head, “wow.”  

The two laughed together softly for a moment before there was a silence between them. Jack continued to smile and Sam stood before him. Watching Jack light up with happiness. It was a good thing as well because so much had happened in the past when Dean and Cas first adopted Jack. So much that in the end Jack deserved nothing but good things to happen to him. And now it was all finally happening and Sam wanted to be a part of that. He didn’t want to miss out on anything. Even with their history between them.

And the silence hung heavy in the air as Jack looked Sam in the eye now. His heart thumping a bit and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His crush on Sam had never swayed and Sam knew it even though they never spoke on it. Sam just knew….and ultimately kept his distance from Jack since he was seventeen. But here they were with Sam giving Jack his sweater as if there was something between them.

And it was all so swift, Jack stepping forward with the sweater in his arms. He didn’t even feel himself moving.

“Jack?” Sam spoke softly as Jack came closer. Placing his head on Sam’s shoulder, he sighed, “Thank you, Sammy.”

Sam nodded gingerly and attempted to step away…well wanting to step away but without thinking he laid his head on Jack’s and hug him over his shoulders with one long arm. Staying just like that for a moment…quiet and just breathing.

When they were ready to move away their bodies remained still. Jack lifting his head at the same time Sam shift his own. But as they looked at each other one last time, a magnet pulled them together…

Jack reaching up for Sam.

Sam leaning down for Jack.

The slow kiss occurred for only what seemed like an eternity and a split second put all together.

Soft, warm and unexpected. Little timid moans and hands touching. 

 

When it all finally hit Sam, he ripped away as quick as he could. Jack stepped back, blushing hard and in a dazed confusion. His heart dropping hard when he saw the boiling fury growing in Sam’s expression. Then Jack realized it was a mistake. A big mistake he just made by kissing this grown-ass man.

He backed up in fear while Sam turned away, fighting the rage caking up inside himself. Walking toward his door quickly Sam opened, just at the same time Dean showed up.

 “Jack! Sammy! What’s going on with you guys?” Dean was oblivious with all smiles, joy and wearing a silly gold birthday hat Jodie and Cas dared him to put on while singing ‘Eye Of The Tiger.’ He was also too drunk to notice the strange animosity hanging over Jack and Sam.

Which they were both grateful for.

Though Jack kept his back turned while Sam feigned a smile and answered, “Nothing! Dean, I was just giving Jack his birthday gift.”

“Cool! But come on guys it’s time to finally cut that cake and then maybe cut a rug on this dance floor!” Dean laughed and turned around yelling down the hall as he headed back to the party, “Yo! Cas! Pick on another sick jam!”

“NO! DEAN YOU’VE BEEN HOGGING THE MUSIC FOR THE PASSED HOUR!!!” Castiel shouted back along with Claire, Alex and Donna.

Sam turned back to Jack just as everyone started to bicker and argue mildly in the background… Sam’s brow furrowed as he heard the boy sniffling. Crying as quietly as he could into the sweater. Sam wanted to say something…but he just stepped back. eventually Jack leaving alone in the room.

 Since then then two barely spoke and when it came time for Jack to leave for school Sam found the Stanford hoodie on the edge of his bed with the card still in the front pocket. Unopened.

            Now, Jack sat up in his bed with all the memories playing back and forth in the surface of his mind. He couldn’t believe himself…. Jack really thought that nearly a year of being away…Nearly a year of nothing but studying and going to classes would make it all go away.

 

The embarrassing mistake. Sam’s furious expression after it happened. Jack didn’t mean to ever do anything like that. He just had felt for Sam. Respected him even and thought he was amazing.  Jack never meant to kiss him. He didn’t mean let his simple innocent crush blossom into something further. Into love…

It was all too much. Jack’s ache for home and all his repressed memories. It messed with him for so long and he just couldn’t. Especially now after Clark…

“I’m so sick of this.” Jack spoke to himself than suddenly hit the mattress and groaned. That’s when something internal snapped inside him. A nerve or just an impulse in his gut to just get up and move. Mindless and nervous Jack jumped up out of his bed and reached under it.

 Grabbing for his duffel bag he quickly packed it with clothes. Grabbing his cellphone his laptop and finally his wallet, Jack checked how much cash was inside. There wasn’t much it left from the allowance Cas and Dean sent him. But there was just enough for a one-way trip back home to Kansas.

Thinking of how the bus ride would take a full 24 hours, Jack grabbed up his things and walked out of his dorm room. Without looking back…

 

* * *

 

            He didn’t sleep or eat the whole way back to Kansas. Jack sat still as the bus driver rode over pot holes and crossed the States. He had nothing on his mind…then to think about everything he held away for so long. Staring out the windows, breathing and feeling numb in his body, Jack just remembered everything.

            The party, the kiss and the sweater. The red Stanford hoodie Jack left behind out of fear and spite. Licking his lips and frowning Jack remembered how he left the hoodie in Sam’s bedroom. Regret eating at his chest for being so childish and dramatic. Finding resolve in himself Jack exhaled and sat patiently as the bus traveled. He wanted to fix the mistakes he made.     

When he finally arrived in Lebanon, Jack sat still on the bus until he was the last person on it. Not only was it a habit of insecurity, but Jack just didn’t want to move at first.

He realized that he didn’t have enough money for a cab ride to the bunker. Feeling silly he shook his head at himself and finally got up. Carrying his bags, Jack walked the long miles down the road. Refusing to make a call to his family that his common sense was screaming to him. He walked on, letting the former-repressed memories flow in his mind.

 

 The bunker was empty and Jack didn’t care. He just used his keys to unlocked the entry door and re-locked it behind himself.  Exhausted, Jack dropped his bags at the front entrance and walked down the stairs. It was perfect that no one was home because he honestly wasn’t too sure if he wanted anyone to see him. At least not just yet.

            Going to his old bedroom Jack opened the door and stood still inside the doorway.  Looking at the boring brown room, he blinked. Remembering it had been stripped bare of its decorations when Jack left for school. And it was with another impulse that Jack finally decided to go visit another room.

_Sam’s room._

It was clean, neat and well-kept with the bed made and everything in a designated space.

Quickly walking into the grown man’s room, Jack went on a thoughtless search for the Stanford sweater. Opening the dresser drawers and checking the closet Jack couldn’t find it. Until he stopped and looked to the bed. Remembering how he left it there on the edge of it that day before leaving.

 

Getting on all fours now Jack reached under the bed. Digging further and further until he felt the old soft fabric. Pulling the hoodie out from underneath the bed Jack smiled a little and sighed. Holding it close to himself and feeling that the little note was still inside the front pocket.

Remaining on the floor Jack took the old birthday card out of the front pocket and went to open it. It was small with white and gold decorations. Jack smiled at it again and snuggled the sweater while opening the card with one hand.

Reading Sam Winchester’s smooth and sturdy handwriting, the card said,

_“Jack, congrats on Stanford and Happy Birthday! I’m so proud of you and happy that you are actually going to be attending my alma mater. You’ve come such a long way since the day we all met you. Dean and Cas couldn’t be luckier to have you as a son. You are amazing, smart and kind and above all strong. These traits are really what set you apart and what is going to take you far in life. So just keep at being the best you can be. Happy Birthday.”_

_-Sam._

Reading the simple yet thoughtful note regret washed over Jack for leaving the sweater and never opening the card until now. Slowly Jack took off his cream colored jacket and put the red hoodie on over his t-shirt. Feeling the fabric swallow him up. Jack was particularly thin and very much shorter than Sam so the sweater was long on him…baggy yet comfortable.

 

Hugging himself in it, Jack got up off the floor and sat on Sam’s bed. He ignored how tired he was after all the traveling and walking from the bus station up until now. Exhaustion swept over him and he mindlessly put his head down. Falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 

 

   Sam Winchester walked into his home and noticed the familiar black duffel bags by the entry door. His eyes widened and mouth dropped.

“Jack!” He called out. But there was no answer. He searched the through bunker immediately. Not finding Jack anywhere. Not until he walked downing the hall passing his own bedroom door. Noticing it was cracked open slightly. Sam took a breath before opening the door.

 

            And there Jack was, sleeping soundly on Sam’s bed with light snores escaping his throat. Stepping into the bedroom quietly, Sam frowned. Though he remained calm and didn’t say anything.

Careful not to wake Jack up Sam sat beside him on the bed. Studying his young features and seeing the little fluttering of his eyes as he dreamed. It took a moment though before Sam noticed it. The red Stanford hoodie enveloping Jack’s torso. The old birthday card on the bed next to his hand, open and read. 

Sam swallowed back and exhaled an anxious breath.

He wasn’t surprised at all to see Jack back home like this… He just knew… or at least he like to think he did. Sam looked around becoming aware of his dresser and closet door were open. It dawned on him that Jack had been really looking for the sweater and Sam looked back at him. Marveling that Jack was even able to find it. Because Sam purposefully put the hoodie away under his bed so that he could forget about it. So he didn’t have to remember anything…Strangely glad that Jack found the forgotten object Sam smirked and shook his head.

Watching Jack shift a little in his deep sleep, Sam’s smile dropped instantly and he pressed his lips together. Fighting the urge and want to wake the boy up.  Sam just reached a long hand out to Jack. Gingerly touching his dark hair, then his temple, Sam sighed again. Realizing that Jack must have been exhausted from traveling. With disbelief Sam lifted his hand and backed away. Studying Jack again. Ignoring the soft sound of his breathing.

A moment, passed before Sam finally stood up and walked out the bedroom. Shutting off the light and closing the door, Sam let Jack rest peacefully.

 

 

Hours later, Jack opened his eyes slowly. Half-awake and still sleep in his mind Jack laid still.  Listening to the sound of footsteps coming from further down inside the bunker and the small smell of food lingering in the air.  

The bedroom was dark as if someone else came in turned the light off and Jack noticed a blanket on top of him. And his shoes were off his feet. He remembered falling asleep on top of the covers not underneath them. Realizing that someone else had been in the room…checking on Jack as he slept.

 _‘Sam_.’ Jack’s heart spoke for him again and the young student continued to lay still. Allowing himself a second to feel the moment as he slept in his beloved’s room. While wearing his sweater.   

Ten minutes flew passed quickly before Jack decided to get up. Walking out the room he headed down the hall, allowing the smell of food cooking to lead him to the large kitchen where Sam Winchester was.  He had just chopped lettuce and tomatoes for a salad when he heard Jack’s light footsteps.

“Hey.” Sam turned and said simply.

“Hi.” Jack said…then there was the same old silence that always hung heavy between them. A quietness that remained until Sam cleared his throat.

“You hungry?”

Jack nodded too quickly and Sam turned back around while saying,

“Come on, I made dinner.”

 

Jack sat the table eating the spaghetti and salad Sam prepared. The chicken was still in the oven baking, but Jack was honestly too famished from the twenty-four hour ride up and the long walk from the bus station. 

Sam watched as Jack ate quickly. Too quickly. Fighting the urge to warn him to slow down, Sam let the boy eat in peace.

Still Sam had questions…lots of questions to ask Jack, but he gave it another minute for Jack to eat and settle himself. 

“Jack?” Sam spoke firmly when he began. Jack snapped his head up from his plate and swallowed before saying,

“Yes?”

Sam shrugged out his question, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you in the middle of midterms?”

Jack didn’t answer for a moment. Chewing on another bite of spaghetti and before looking back up, “I finished my last exam on Thursday. Figured I’d come down for a bit.”

“Without calling?” Sam’s brows shot upward as he pointed out. Jack took a deep breath and forced out a fake chuckle,

“I guess, I just wanted to surprise you guys.” Sam read right passed Jack’s facade

“What happened? Really?”

Jack frowned not liking Sam’s thick tone.  

“Answer me.” Sam shrugged again and demanded calmly.

Jack shook his head, “I just wanted to come home.”

“Oh okay….” Sam cross his arms. “Just got a little home sick? I can get that.”

“Yeah,” Jack looked down at his plate and nervously bit the inside of his lower lip.

 “Where’s Dean and Cas?” He finally asked.

“On vacation… actually.” Sam said then smiled just a little, “Those two lied saying they were on a job together when really they went to vacation in New York.”

“New York?” Jack’s eyes shot open.

“Yep…And I don’t even want to know what Cas did to convince Dean to actually travel all the way up there. But I’m glad for them, either way it goes.”

“Wow…” Jack said with his eyes still wide.

“What?” Sam asked quickly.

“New York is where my boyf—I mean, my friend Clark wanted to go during spring break.”

“Really?” Sam sat back with a furrowed brow, “So, you have a boyfriend, now, Jack?”

Jack blushed and looked down, “Well I had one.”

“Had one?”

“Yeah…We just kinda broke up after exams. He dumped me basically.” Jack said playing with his food with a fork. Sam nodded.

“Is this reason why you’re back…because you broke up with this Clark guy?”

“It’s no big deal Sam, it doesn’t matter. He was kind of a jerk anyway.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about it honestly,” Jack turned, “The chicken’s probably down by now.”

Without another word, Sam stood up to go check on the food. After pulling the poultry out the oven. Sam stood by the counter and sighed deeply. He was pissed. That Jack was back and not telling him why. He knew it more than anything that something else was going on.

 

 Jack sat at the table…feeling the mild rage coming from Sam from all the way in the kitchen. Just as he turned around to get up Sam stomped back over and took Jack’s plate.

“Make sure to sleep in your own bed, Jack.”

“Sam?” Jack spoke, confused.

“What?” Sam said firmly.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

Jack lowered his face and touching his lower lip before answering,

“For kissing you, that night of my birthday party.”

The was another silence… Sam exhaled and went to go put the plate down on the kitchen counter. Turning around to walk back. Jack stood up to his feet to meet Sam and look him in the eye. Apologizing once more.

“I’m sorry…It was a big mistake and I should have known better.”

Sam nodded and asked, “Is that why you’re really here?”

Jack nodded, “Partly.” He shook and folded his arms as the truthful word came out of him.

This made Sam Winchester step forward to young Jack Kline and look him directly in the eye.

“What are you doing here?” Sam repeated his question.

Jack licked his lips and shivered in Sam’s strong stare.

“I missed you.” Coming out of his mouth in a breathless murmur and with it a dam seemed to break inside Jack and the truth poured out like a flood. “I missed you and I wanted to see you. In order to tell you, I’m sorry…and I want you to know that I tried…I tried to forget about you. I tried to act like it all didn’t happen. And no matter how much I tried to bury the memory away. It all came back to me. Crashing into me. And I-I missed you, Sam. I missed you so much… And I…and I love you.”

Jack choked the last words out and didn’t mean to cry. But the tears dripped out his eyes and blinded him. Blinded him so much that he couldn’t see the man in front of him come forward. Sam took Jack into his arms and held him.

“You don’t have to apologize, Jack…I should be the one saying sorry…not you.”

“But you were angry with me?” Jack said. “I could tell that you were upset.”

 “No…no, I was angry with myself for kissing you back…” Sam said.

Jack looked up at Sam but before he could protest Sam continued,

“I shouldn’t have done that. And I should have spoken to you instead of avoiding you all this time. Just the same.”

Jack understood and he nodded. Looking up at Sam now, his face was still damp from crying. Without much thought Sam wiped Jack’s tears away with his thumbs. And he looked the young man in the eye again…refusing to fight his own self anymore. Because there was a war inside of Sam Winchester just as well.  

Jack’s brows lifted as Sam bent towards him.

The silence laid thick in the air.

The familiar taste of soft lips and small gasp.The second kiss between them started just as slow as the first. Though what was once a tender kiss turned into something heavier, firmer. Than rough and desperate.

Jack pulled away immediately realizing they were making that same mistake again. His head spent and body went loose.

“Sam?” Jack started but Sam groaned went to take Jack by the waist before he could say anything else. Picking him up swiftly Sam lifted Jack off his feet and held him up until he felt Jack embracing with his arms around the man’s neck.

Their kiss resumed despite what they just discussed and carefully and steadily Sam carried Jack back into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him with his heel.

* * *

 

Falling onto the bed The two continued to kiss passionately. Tasting each other and feeling the warmth of their tongues slicking together.

“Sam,” Jack gasped for air, touching Sam’s long thick hair. “I love you… so much.” He confessed again. Feeling a great relief inside himself as he did so and in a little whispered Sam honestly said to Jack,

“I love you too,”

Sam wrapped his arms around Jack, tightly. Burying his face into Jack’s face and feeling his warmth. Jack toyed with Sam’s hair. Then they kissed again feeling their lips collide to together and tongues meet once more. Jack whimpered a little at the feel of Sam’s tongue inside his mouth and he grew so hungry for it that he kissed back harder. Without realizing that his hands were running down Sam’s waist.

Sam took Jack’s hands into his own and looked at him. Searching his eyes and trembling internally.

“Do you want to?” Sam lowered his eyes and asked. Jack bit his lip…knowing full well what Sam meant. After a moment he nodded and Sam kissed him once more.

Slowly undoing Jack’s jeans, Sam kissed on the younger man’s stomach. All the while reaching a hand up inside the Stanford sweater and touching Jack’s chest.  Jack breathed heavily and felt the small kisses on his all over his abdomen. Wanting to feel more of it Jack started to remove the sweater but gently Sam stopped him,

“Keep it on.”

Jack looked up and studying Sam’s expression. He was trying to remain stoic but the pleasure was gleaming in his eyes. His own handsome face flushed and hands shaking. Noticing this Jack smiled and went for Sam’s flannel shirt.  

Jack’s body was so thin and soft compared to Sam’s, who firm and muscular all over. Jack couldn’t help but to touched Sam’s hard chest and run his hand down the older man’s abs and feeling every ripple and dip in the Sam’s skin.

 Lifting his legs up in order for Sam to remove his jeans and boxers, Jack took a deep breath…. becoming aware of the fact he was about to have Sam all too himself. The room was full with silence save for the bed’s noises as they moved.

Feeling a sudden lust inside himself Sam took Jack by the legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Climbing down and moving toward Jack’s bare entrance. Sam didn’t think much of it as he opened Jack up and kissed his opening.

“Ugh!” Jack gasped loudly. Jumping up the bed and closing his legs immediately just as Sam pulled away. Stopping instantly.

It didn’t hurt or anything like it…Jack was just taken by surprise. Though he reaction made Sam lean back.

 “Jack?” Sam looked up with disbelief, delicately reaching and holding Jacks slender legs. “Are you…still a virgin?”

Jack shivered at the question and nodded quickly. Curling up away from Sam.

Sam noticed and said, “But…. you said you had a boyfriend?”

“Yes, but we never…We never did anything…” Jack shook his head.

“Why?” Sam asked softly.

“I didn’t want him.” Jack uncurled himself and sat up to reach for Sam’s long dark hair. Pulling him up closer. Sam leaned in for a kiss. And it was deep, yearning and hungry. And Sam loved the way Jack felt…but looking into his eyes now with concern Sam pressed his forehead to Jack’s. Shaking his head lightly.

“I only want you.” Jack whispered with his eyes lowered. Touching Sam’s neck and shoulders. Kissing the moles there and sliding his thin hands down Sam’s lean waist.

“Jack. Are you sure?” Sam sighed and buried his face into the boy’s neck. Kissing him tenderly. He was aware now… to be careful and gentle. Not wanting to hurt Jack, or make his first time a terrible experience.

Jack looked up and nodded at Sam’s question. Opening his mouth as Sam came back down for another gentle kiss. This time moving slower for Jack by kissing his lips and hands. Sucking on his fingers and pushing the red fabric of the sweater up in order to kiss his chest. Biting on Jack’s nipples softly.

Jack flinched again but this time he stayed in place on the bed. Not moving away from Sam but arching his back up toward him.

Listening to the sounds Jack made Sam stayed on his spot. Sucking and nibbling on his chest sweetly. Until the young man was just blushing and gasping.

Sam kissed down the line of Jack’s thin stomach, caressing his waist and Jack blushed a deep red as Sam worked back down to his ass. Kissing his inner thighs before going back to carefully open Jack’s entrance back up.

 Sam kissed the tight little hole tenderly, feeling it flinch again. Feeling himself redden as he grew physically aware that he was about to take Jack’s virginity. Sam’s body tensed but he breathed and with no intention on hurting or disappointing Jack, Sam began to rim him slowly. Tasting him and feeling his quiver. Listening to the uncontrolled high-pitched moans that Jack suddenly exclaimed,

“Sam!”

 

Sam caressed Jack’s quivering thighs and swirled his tongue in short circular motions. Stunning, Jack with the feel of it. So much that he continued to gasp and cry out. Until his hips started move in the same direction as Sam’s tongue.

Pleasure grew all throughout his body and Jack could barely believe what was happening. Attempting to be active in it, Jack reached for his own cock intending to jerk it, but his hands had grown so numb with burning hot nerves that he couldn’t even make a grip.

“Oh, Sam!” Jack threw his head back in defeat and ran his fingers throughout Sam’s thick silky hair. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he felt the sensations vibrate up to his lightly bruised nipples.

And Sam focused, concentrating, moving his tongue back and forth gingerly. Licking over the sensitive virgin hole and watching as Jack’s pink skin turn a brighter red.

“Ahhh, Sammy!” Jack held legs out wider and bucked his hips. But the sudden movement became too overwhelming and Jack squirmed away whimpering Sam’s name repeatedly. But beckoning for him just the same.

Enjoying the taste of Jack, Sam tongued him deeper, adding more pressure and pulling the younger man back toward him when he wiggled away. The two moaned together as the soft rimming continued and it was all so tender. Jack grew use to the feel of Sam’s wet warmth and started to touch his own body. Running his hands over his chest and feeling his stomach cave in as he breathed. It was all so good and slow… then suddenly Sam inserted his thumb inside of Jack.  

“Aww! Shit!” Jack jumped away again abruptly. Flinching, whimpering and quivering. The pressure was so sudden and he didn’t expect it.

“I’m sorry.” Sam murmured with his thumb still inside Jack’s hole. Keeping his hand still he licked up Jack’s hardened shaft and kissed his tip as an apology. Then turned his attention back to Jack’s entrance.

Jack let his body grow loose and he listened to Sam speak, “I got you, baby. It’s not going to hurt, I promise.” Sam whirled his thumb against Jack’s walls and made him moan out desperately.    

Jack’s legs stretched further outward as Sam began to finger him slow. Removing his thumb only to use his long middle finger. Sam inched his larger finger into Jack attentively. Going deeper until Jack’s hips lifted off the bed in shock.

“Aw!” Jack’s eyes were wide open and he gasped again singing out Sam’s name breathlessly. Feeling the hot flush of his cheeks and the heaving of his chest. Sam filled him up and scissored him open. Tonguing him again and kissing his thighs and knees.

Jack’s cock grew so hard and hotter than the red temperature that shined bright on his face. And with sudden bravery Jack licked his lips and began to beckon Sam, “Sammy please… Just give it to me. please … please.”

In a reply, Sam angled his hand and rammed his finger deeper in Jack. Listening to his noises and watching as he reacted. Sam only started to slowly finger fuck Jack after begged, _“Please,”_ again.

Jack shook to pieces as Sam’s finger came in and out of him. Falling apart with loud wailing moans the young man gripped the sheets continuously and grappled for Sam’s gorgeous hair.

“Aw! Aw! Aw! Awwww!” High pitched squealing escaped from the depths of Jack’s throat as Sam moved his fingers faster and harder. Swirling and rotating them all the while sucking on the base of Jack’s balls. Kissing them greedily and biting ever so lightly on the sensitive skin.

Watching as Jack shook Sam repeated the action until Jack was just a breathless trembling mess. Then he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue once more. Licking once, twice, a third time and then finally gliding his tongue up Jack’s red hot twitching shaft.

Smaller than Sam, Jack’s cock was still generously thick. It stood tall as Sam lovingly kissed the tip of it again. Jack’s eyes rolled back as Sam began to suck slowly. Steadily with a firm jaw.

“Ah, yes! Yes-s!” Jack let out again while running a hand through Sam’s hair. Which he couldn’t get enough of. Sam’s hair was beautiful and Jack enjoyed touching and pulling on it.  The older man’s cheeks hollowed out and his hands gently massaging Jack’s balls and feeling the younger man’s lower body writhe.

Jack’s mouth hung open. Growing wider and wider as the wet sensation became more intense. The slurping sounds tickled his ears and his legs rose into the air, quivering.

“Sam-mmy! Y-you’re going to make me cum-m!” Jack cried out.

Sam heard his boy and slowed down, loosening his jaw and eventually pulling off with a ‘pop.’ Looking up at Jack’s heaving chest in the Stanford hoodie and touching his soft legs Sam fought his own urge to jump on top of Jack and fuck him. But, Sam controlled himself and took it slow. Not or ever wanting to hurt Jack. 

Finally undoing his pants now Sam pulled them off and then Climbed on top of Jack and resting between his legs. Sam kissed Jack again. Biting and sucking onto his lips. Listening to the moans that were made. Then he started to grind against Jack ever so gently. Moving his hips and making the bed bounce.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Sam whispered in Jack ear.  Jack clutched onto the sheets as their hardened cocks rubbed together and felt the soft ample pressure build up between them.

“Ahhh!” Jack let out as Sam began to grind faster. Kissing Jacks face.

“Want me to fuck you good, Jack?” Sam whispered. Jack gasped out,

“Yes, Sammy! Yes.”

Sam lifted himself up and spat directly into his palm. Then rubbed it onto Jack’s entrance. Jack moaned and exhaled at the feeling, writhing his hips and arching his back. Sam took hold of his cock and laid back down on top of Jack.  

“You ready, baby?” he asked then kissed him. 

“Yes.” Jack nodded then suddenly shifted himself to lift his thin leg onto Sam’s muscled shoulder.

Sam’s eyes widened with surprise then he grinned a bit and Jack pulled him closer for another kiss. As their tongues glided against each other Sam took his cock and carefully eased his way inside of Jack.

Sam was only in by the tip of his cock but Jack released noises as the thick head of it began to stretch him open. 

“Shhh-Shhh, I got you.” Sam assured running a hand through Jack’s brown hair. Then continued to push in slowly. Wanting Jack to feel all of him.  Jack moved a bit and buckled but Sam held onto his hips. Keeping him still and kissing his neck while easing in inch by inch. Though Sam wasn’t even half way in when he started to move gently.

Jack’s eyes watered and his breathing ceased something Sam noticed immediately.

“Breathe, Jack…Breathe.” He commanded in a serious voice.

“Awww!” Jack didn’t expect to moan out as his finally took a breath.

Not believing it was all happening for him. He had waited so long to be with Sam. His Sam. It hurt but only a little…hungry for it Jack licked his lips and hooked his other leg over Sam’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and panting heavily. Kissing Sam.

“Fuck me.” Jack begged between kisses and holding onto the older man. Sam listened to Jack and thrusted deeply one time.

Jack cried out again. Sam held himself in place and rotated his hips, staying inside of Jack. He focused on not fucking him too fast despite Jack’s pleas for him to do so.

Though in all honesty Sam could barely control himself, Jack was so tight and wet….. Still Sam stroked and moved slow for a moment. He needed Jack to be okay…to enjoy himself. 

“You like that, baby?” Sam whispered and fucked softly, kissing Jack’s neck.

“Uh-huh.” Jack answered with a narrowed brow. Sam was so big but he was stretching Jack out so gently. Yet, Jack was so ready and impatient that he was nearly driven insane as Sam eased in another inch deeper.

“Sam, please.” Literal tears poured down Jack flushed face. Sam wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed Jack again. Staring into his eyes Sam pushed in deeper and deeper. Listening to Jack’s begging and with a violent ache growing thick in the base of his balls, Sam groaned deeply. And without much warning or control Sam suddenly started to pound down into Jack. Holding him firmly so he couldn’t move away.

“Aww-w, Sammy!” Jack screamed and the thick wooden bed-frame rapped against the wall.  The mattress squeaked and the bed-sheets loosened on the edges, snapping off and exposing the cream-colored mattress.

Their bodies bounced up and down wildly.

Jack’s mouth hung open and his face was a mixture of foreign pleasure and pain.

“UGH-H! UGH!!” Jack let go of everything and just moaned as loud as he wanted.

 

The bunker was quiet except for their noises. Jack screaming for Sam continuously and Sam grunting deeply as he pounded down into Jack. Feeling his own backside tremor with each pump. The strokes were so long, deep and quick that Jack’s eyes watered and with his breath hitching rapidly he again began to cry hard. That’s when Sam noticed, intending to slow down but…Jack was just so tight…that Sam could barely control himself. And He was close so close that he—

“AWWW!! FUCK! JACK!!” Sam shouted and held onto Jack fiercely. Coming hard inside the younger man. Climaxing so sharply that he didn’t hear Jack cuming alongside him. But in all fairness Jack’s voice was lost in ecstasy and his mind swirled as he saw nothing but stars.

The two trembled and moaned together. Grappling for the bed sheets as they desperately tried to catch their breaths.

Sam pumped again to a deep finish before kissing Jack and pulling out gingerly. Jack’s eyes squeezed together tightly as he felt Sam’s cock leave his body. Leaving him feeling opened and empty inside.

“No, Sammy. Come back in me.” Jack shook holding onto Sam anxiously. Sam complied and pushed back in a little. Even though he was starting to grow soft. But He wanted Jack to have all that he longed for. Grinding a little against him until both He and Jack were collapsing. Exhausted and sated. 

* * *

 

 Waking up together later on, Sam and Jack remained in bed. Not talking or moving too much. Just touching each other’s hair, kissing lightly and caressing their thighs.

Jack knew that it couldn’t happen again…and he knew that it would have to kept only between them. It was unspoken. But he knew it and Sam even confirmed when he whispered,

“You’re going to have to go back Stanford, Jack.” Touching Jack’s back lightly. Rubbing on the red sweater’s soft fabric. This time it wasn’t a mistake between them. It was a decision. A simple yet heavy one. Sam shifted himself and took hold of Jack and said,

“I’ll always be there for you, okay?”

Jack nodded and pressed his lips together, sorrowfully.

“I love you, Sam.” He spoke under his breath. Sam blinked slowly and saw his own tears roll onto Jack’s chest. Dampening the sweater’s large white letters. turning them into a darker color.

“I love you too.” Sam said, lowering his face and burying it into the thickness of the sweater. Feeling Jack wrap his arms around him.

. . .

When the morning finally came, Sam took Jack to the bus station. Their was conversation, light and casual, as if nothing changed. And it was agony for them… as they sat together in the car on the way to the station. Sam just thought it was best for Jack to hurry back to the University. To get their moment together in the bunker as far away from them as possible.

And quietly Jack began to work on repressing his thoughts and memories all over again. Out of habit…out of fear.  
Yet this time he couldn’t do it. The dam was broken inside him and irreparable. Though when he reached for Sam in he the car he stopped himself.. breathing unevenly and Jack knew that he couldn't. That it was over.

“Call me, okay." Sam said at the bus station. "Especially when you make it back on campus.”  He hug Jack with one arm and let him go quickly. The bus was approaching and Jack could feel the ache in his heart. Everything was moving so fast. But Jack ignored the time and said,

“Okay,” to Sam. Then he turned simply. Walking toward the bus as people began to board it. His own hands trembling.

The moments went by slow and the world seemed to pause as Jack and Sam painfully walked away from each other. Jack joined the line of passengers and swallowed back his fear.

Sam headed toward his car. Feeling his chest heave and body grow weak. He just wasn’t strong enough to turn back and say one last goodbye to Jack. He just wasn’t.

Though despite his fear and heartbreak, Jack was and he turned to see the man he loved walking away slowly. It was for Sam’s sake though that Jack boarded the bus. Holding back his tears as he headed back to Stanford.  The moment they had in the bunker, growing smaller in the distance of time.


End file.
